La caida de Quel'thalas
by The Real Wintershade
Summary: esta historia esta basada en los últimos días del reino de los altos elfos antes de la llegada de los muertos vivientes, espero que les agrade y se entretengan con ella. He agregado varios detalles ajenos a la historia real para hacerla mas picante. Agradeceré enormemente sus comentarios
1. La profecía

**Capítulo 1: La Profecía**

Han pasado casi siete días desde que la funesta profecía fue divagada por todo el reino de los altos elfos como una plaga que infestaba de caos e incertidumbre los corazones de la población entera. Esos mismos siete días, son los que el conclave élfico ha estado atrapado en la cámara de sabiduría tratando de descifrar alguna respuesta para evitar la catástrofe.

La profecía, no es para los elfos, algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera. No se trata de una buenaventura obtenida de la nada. Los altos profetas se han pasado toda su vida estudiando el universo y la tierra en busca de indicios del futuro, y siempre han encontrado respuestas que los ayudan a prevenir a Quel'Thalas de cualquier problema que se fuera a presentar. Silvermoon, la capital de los altos elfos de Quel'Thalas, se volvió un pueblo próspero y desarrollado gracias a las predicciones de los Altos Profetas, pero ahora, desde hace una semana, la única respuesta que el universo y la tierra les otorga, es resignación ante la catástrofe inminente.

El Rey Anasterian, descendiente de la alta familia de los Sunstrider, se niega a creer que Quel'Thalas ha llegado a su fin, muy a pesar de saber de qué los altos profetas jamás han fallado en sus predicciones. La única esperanza era escuchar buenas noticias por parte de su hijo Kael'thas, que ya debía estar de regreso de su viaje diplomático a Lordaeron. Había partido hace más de un mes y ahora hace dos días se suponía que debía estar presente para reanudar sus tareas como integrante del Kirin Tor. Dos días de retraso no supondrían nada extraño en un ser humano, pero en los elfos es algo casi imposible. Algo además de las funestas predicciones inquietaba la mente de Anasterian.

Mientras tanto, en el palacio real de Silvermoon, los sabios elfos discutían acaloradamente sobre el proceder del pueblo entero ante la inminente catástrofe. El último mensajero, sentado junto a los sabios y el rey en la larga mesa de reuniones, no hacía más que agachar la mirada y reprobar con la cabeza todas y cada una de las ideas que escuchaba.

**Sabio Elfo:** ¿Cómo pueden estar los altos profetas tan seguros de que sus profecías son correctas esta vez? Has dicho que no pueden encontrar la causa de la catástrofe en sus develes.

**Mensajero: **Los altos profetas no pueden ver esta vez la causa, pero sin lugar a duda pueden ver la consecuencia, y señores, por enésima vez, las condiciones del evento no han cambiado.

**Otro Sabio: **Sabemos de sobra que los altos profetas no se han equivocado jamás, pero sus vaticinios siempre han sido claros, y más aún, útiles para el bienestar de nuestro pueblo. Este último sin embargo, no nos proporciona nada si no incertidumbre.

**Mensajero: **Mis señores sabios, mi Rey, lo siento mucho, pero el mensaje que me han dado los profetas es claro, no puede proporcionarnos incertidumbre, pues la visión del mañana no tiene otra alternativa, si bien no sabemos la causa concreta de nuestra ruina, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, les aseguro que la ruina es certera.

**Anasterian: **Entendemos que la profecía no cambie, y por lo que he escuchado, no hay más información que puedas darnos, ve en paz de vuelta con los altos profetas, y diles que Silvermoon no se quedará cruzada de brazos ante esta… amenaza invisible.

**Mensajero: **Gracias, su alteza.

El mensajero abandonó la mesa de reuniones y se dirigió al portal de transportación, donde tras activar un mural rúnico, desapareció inmediatamente, dejando solo una estela luminosa en forma vertical que engullía un espectro con su apariencia, mismo que se borró tan pronto el exceso de luz se disipó. La cámara donde aún permanecían los sabios y el rey, se ahogó en un silencio total por casi un minuto. El sentir de todos ahí era compartido, no era tristeza, tampoco caos ni rencor de ningún tipo, era impotencia lo que pesaba en los corazones élficos.

**Sabio Elfo: **Tal vez deberíamos buscar más información con el Dalaran.

**Otro Sabio: **¿Qué crees que puedan saber esos humanos que no podamos saber nosotros mismos?

**Sabio Elfo**: No olvides, amigo mío, que el Dalaran también tiene a hermanos nuestros como miembros del senado.

**Otro Sabio**: El Dalaran se ha olvidado de su principal propósito, ahora la magia para ellos es una mera herramienta de guerra, no podrían ayudarnos aunque esa fuera su intención.

**Anasterian**: Basta ya, el Dalaran siempre ha sido amigo de Quel'Thalas y Silvermoon, y si han hecho de la magia un arma, es porque siempre han sido los humanos, la vanguardia de todas las guerras.

**Otro Sabio**: Su alteza, no pretendía poner en duda la amistad del Dalaran con nosotros, lamento mis palabras, pero aun así, no creo que puedan sernos útiles en este momento.

**Anasterian**: Tan solo quisiera poder tener ya información de Lordaeron, mucho se habló del regreso triunfal del príncipe Arthas, solo quisiera saber si él tiene algún indicio de lo que se avecina.

**Sabio Elfo**: El príncipe Arthas acabó con la amenaza de los muertos vivientes, aunque tomó medidas bastante drásticas en el pueblo de Strathome, y por lo que se sabe de su regreso a Lordaeron, también acabó con el demoniaco comandante Mal'Ganis, seguro que el príncipe Kael trae consigo más noticias al respecto.

**Anasterian**: Si tan solo estuviera aquí de regreso, ¿Qué puede estarlo retrasando tanto?

**Otro Sabio: **Con todo respeto su alteza, pero es conocido que el príncipe Kael'thas tiende distraerse en otras actividades a menudo. No debe preocuparse…

**Anasterian**: Lo sé de sobra, a Kael jamás se le ha dado lo de la puntualidad, pero esta vez, algo me inquieta…

Mientras el rey conversaba con los sabios, inesperadamente, la cámara del portal de transportación se encendió, y una gran cantidad de destellos alumbraron la sala entera. El rey inmediatamente se levantó de su silla para dirigirse a la cámara del portal, y al momento, lo siguieron tres sabios y cuatro guardias que aguardaban ahí. Pronto la luz comenzó a palidecer, y de en medio de la cámara comenzaron a notarse varias siluetas. Los guardias, se posicionaron en modo defensa, pero antes de completar su maniobra militar, el rey los detuvo con una señal de su mano izquierda. Las siluetas comenzaron a perder brillo, y pronto pudieron notarse los rostros y atuendos de quienes habían llegado, eran todos elfos, aunque algunos de ellos lucían bastante sucios y con algunas heridas menores esparcidas por la piel. En medio de ellos, se encontraba un joven envuelto en mantas color rojo carmesí y una armadura dorada oscura, lucía un aspecto desaliñado y sucio, pero se le notaba más fuerte que a todos los demás que le rodeaban, aun y cuando también se le veían unas cuantas heridas, claramente infligidas en batalla.

**Anasterian**: ¡Kael!

**Kael**: Padre, hemos vuelto.


	2. Falsas esperanzas

**Capítulo 2: Falsas esperanzas**

Todo aquel silencio que gobernaba en la sala de juntas de los sabios elfos se había esfumado, ahora lo que engullía el lugar por completo eran nubes de caos, discordia y gritos, un escándalo provocado ahora por un nuevo sentimiento que se albergaba en los corazones élficos, miedo.

**Sabio**: Pero príncipe, ¿Cómo puede ser posible que Lordaeron haya caído?, ¿cómo es que no lo vimos venir?

**Kael**: Todo fue repentino, no hubo tiempo de reaccionar. Creíamos que la plaga estaba demasiado lejos del reino y de pronto, emergió desde el mismo centro.

**Sabio 2**: ¿Y qué hay de los pueblos aledaños?, ¿existe alguna protección en estos?

**Kael**: Con Lordaeron destruida, y los generales de guerra muertos, es solo cuestión de tiempo para perder también las demás ciudadelas y pueblos vecinos.

**Sabio 3**: Príncipe Kael, usted partió de aquí con más de 100 unidades en su séquito, ¿Dónde están todos los demás?

Mientras más lo bombardeaban de preguntas, Kael mas respondía sin la menor restricción, pero Anasterian notó algo diferente en la voz de su hijo cuando le preguntaron por sus hombres.

**Kael**: Lamento informarles, que solo los hombres que han llegado aquí junto conmigo, hemos sobrevivido. La guerra nos sorprendió en nuestro campamento, las legiones de muertos vivientes aparecieron y no tuvimos más remedio que huir, pero no todos pudimos hacerlo.

Después de haber explicado lo sucedido, uno de los guardias que estaban en la habitación se acercó a la multitud y se dirigió al príncipe.

**Guardia**: Su alteza, si me permite la intromisión.

**Kael**: Prosigue.

**Guardia**: Mi nombre es Darian Watereye, mis hermanos Arian y Milendell formaban parte de su séquito, entiendo que si no están aquí con usted, es porque… bueno, solo quiero saber cómo fue que… bien…

Tanto Kael como su padre notaron la tristeza en la voz del guardia, no podía ni siquiera mencionar la palabra muerte junto con los nombres de sus hermanos, pero Anasterian notó algo más en Kael al momento de contestarle, una cierta incomodidad en su rostro.

**Kael**: Lamentó traerle estas noticias a tu familia, Darian. Tus hermanos pelearon valientemente hasta el final. De no haber sido por su coraje y el de todos los hombres que perdimos, ni siquiera nosotros estuviéramos aquí.

**Guardia**: Agradezco sus palabras alteza.

**Anasterian**: Lamento mucho tu perdida Darian, sé que debes llevar las malas nuevas a tu casa, tienes mi permiso para retirarte y hacerlo. Ve y diles a tus padres que sus muertes no quedaran impunes, el azote pagara por cada vida élfica que se ha cobrado.

**Guardia**: Gracias, su majestad.

Tan pronto Darian se retiró de la sala de reuniones, los sabios elfos comenzaron nuevamente a hacer preguntas a su príncipe y a hablar entre ellos, el bullicio comenzó a ser enloquecedor para Anasterian, pero su comprensión era más grande que su molestia, por lo que dejo proseguir a los sabios. Esto también con el fin de saber más él mismo de la actual situación.

**Sabio**: Mi príncipe, ¿Qué noticias hay de Dalaran?, ¿El Kirin Tor ha enviado ayuda?

**Kael**: No eh sabido nada de Dalaran desde que partí de aquí, no me comunique antes con ellos y ahora me es imposible, todos los portales y canales rúnicos han sido destruidos, me fue casi imposible encontrar este para salvarnos.

**Sabio 2**: ¿Y el Príncipe de Lordaeron, Arthas?, ¿está enterado ya de la destrucción de su pueblo?, a estas alturas ya debería estar de vuelta de Northrend.

Kael tomó aire y agachó su mirada, dejando en suspenso al sabio y su pregunta. De pronto el bullicio comenzó a disminuir hasta el punto en que podía escucharse el sonido del viento en las afueras del palacio. Kael esbozó una sonrisa retorcida y amargada, y dejó escapar una leve risa apenas empujada por su aliento.

**Kael**: Que si está enterado…

Anasterian sintió un escalofrío después de escuchar la mínima respuesta de su hijo.

**Anasterian**: ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Kael?

**Kael**: Arthas, ya volvió de Northrend, regresó de su largo viaje y entró triunfal en Lordaeron, y asesinó al Rey Therenas.

La sorpresa aturdió como un martillazo a todos los presentes, el ruido estalló entre el cuchicheo y los gritos de los sabios. Esta vez, Anasterian no lo soportó más.

**Anasterian: **¡Basta todos! ¡Silencio!

Una vez que todo el mundo guardó silencio, Anasterian comenzó a dirigirse al príncipe Kael.

**Anasterian**: Kael, ¿Cómo es posible que Arthas, asesinara a su propio padre?

**Kael**: Arthas ya no es el mismo que se fue a Northrend a cazar a Mal'Ganis, ni pertenece más a la orden de los paladines. Él mismo fue quien metió la plaga en el mismísimo centro de Lordaeron, y la esparció por todos sus rincones, se ha convertido en parte del azote.

**Anasterian**: Entonces ha traicionado a su pueblo, a su propio padre, a la humanidad, ¿Cómo es posible que ese muchacho que tanto prometía en la orden de la paladines se volviera parte del azote?

**Kael**: No lo sé, padre, pero sí sé lo que vi aquel día dentro de la sala imperial del castillo, Arthas atravesó el corazón de su padre con esa espada rúnica que encontró en el norte, y después ordenó a sus hombres aniquilar a todo ser viviente que se encontraran.

**Sabio**: Entonces ese es el comienzo de la destrucción, su majestad, no hay duda alguna.

**Kael**: ¿Destrucción?, ¿de qué hablan?

**Anasterian**: Los altos profetas han anunciado la destrucción de Quel'Thalas, el vaticinio es definitivo, no nos han dado ninguna esperanza.

La cara de Kael pasó del asco y la tristeza, al espanto, al escuchar las palabras de su padre. Los hombres que lo acompañaban se sorprendieron también y comenzaron a verse entre sí.

**Kael**: ¿Pero cómo es posible? Y ni siquiera pudieron ver las calamidades que nos deparaban en Lordaeron, ¿Cómo es que pueden develar semejante tragedia?

**Anasterian**: La profecía que nos proporcionan no da más explicaciones, solo el hecho de que la destrucción es ineludible. Te esperábamos desde hace ya dos días con ansiedad para saber si acaso el Kirin Tor tenía alguna pista, pero ya nos has abierto los ojos con tu informe sobre la catástrofe en Lordaeron.

**Kael**: Pero aún podemos detener a Arthas, tenemos tiempo, y no estamos indefensos como Lordaeron, nuestra tierra es inexpugnable…

**Anasterian**: Se de sobra todo lo que me estás diciendo Kael, y aunque los altos profetas no nos hayan dado la menor esperanza, no me quedaré cruzado de brazos esperando el fin. Por ahora necesito que tú y yo hablemos en privado, ve y descansa un poco, y al anochecer quiero que vayas a mi recamara, y necesito hablar ahora con la general Sylvanas Windrunner, háganla llamar, que acuda a mis aposentos inmediatamente.

**Guardia**: En seguida, su alteza.

Una vez que el rey se separó del grupo y se alejó de la cámara de reuniones, los sabios comenzaron a dispersarse también y entonces Kael dio órdenes a su reducido séquito de hombres de armas, para que se fueran a descansar a sus casas y se reagruparan a la brevedad con el ejército. Kael comenzó a caminar rumbo a su habitación por los pasillos de cristal del palacio, mientras caminaba, las diferentes tonalidades de luz que ofrecían los cristales al ser tocados por el sol, le daban a Kael un momento de relajación, momento que no había podido tener antes de haber cruzado el portal rúnico. Al seguir caminando, encontró a su padre, Anasterian, a un lado de la puerta de su habitación.

**Kael**: ¿Padre?

**Anasterian**: Quería platicar de algo contigo antes del anochecer.

**Kael**: ¿De qué se trata?

**Anasterian**: ¿Qué fue lo que no le dijiste a Darian?, vi en tu rostro como le ocultabas la verdad.

**Kael**: No le ocultaba nada, es solo que… no es necesario.

**Anasterian**: ¿Qué es eso que no es necesario?

**Kael**: No era necesario hablar de los horrores que vimos en el campo de batalla. Y tampoco creí que debiera decirle la forma exacta en la que sus hermanos fallecieron.

El rey pudo darse cuenta de lo incomodo que resultaba para su hijo recordar la batalla. Si bien Kael había probado su valor como guerrero en otras ocasiones, tales como la persecución de los caballeros de la muerte, esta vez pudo ver a su hijo claramente abatido por lo que tuvo que presenciar.

**Anasterian**: Descansa Kael, tenemos que hablar más adelante.

**Kael**: Si, padre.

Una vez en su habitación, Kael ordenó que le prepararan la tina de baño, una vez que estaba lista, se desnudó por completo y se sumergió en ella hasta la cabeza, por unos momentos dejo que el agua lo cubriera completamente mientras intentaba lavarse la dorada cabellera. Tiempo después, solo se acomodó en la tina y dejo que la comodidad y el calor del agua lo adormecieran, sus parpados se volvieron pesados y mente comenzó a volar, y sus oídos dejaron de escuchar el agua y el tintineo de los cristales decorativos en su habitación. De pronto empezó a escuchar el blandir de espadas y el rugir de llamaradas, gritos de guerra, gritos de dolor.


End file.
